pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:LizabethAihane~
Yo Archivo:Chica_con_Guitarra_Eléctrica.jpg ↓↓↓↓ ↓↓↓↓ ↓↓↓↓ ↓ HARUHI SUZUMIYA-----EL ANIME PERFECTO Archivo:=3.png Hi! :3 Soy Liza Entrenadora Pokémon Tengo 13 años,soy de España y me encanta Touko. Archivo:White_la_vida_de_Black_y_White.png Adoro Pokémon,y por lo tanto,me he ganado el mote de *La Friki de la ESO* Yo paso de ellos T3T Que me llamen infantil,que me llamen friki,que hagan lo que quieran,aún así,mis gustos no cambiaran. Archivo:Touko_and_Blitzle.jpg Mi Pokémon favorito es Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif Luego Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.png Y por último Archivo:Serperior_NB.gif Mis prefes legends son estos ' 'Archivo:Lugia_NB.gifArchivo:Arceus_NB.gifArchivo:Zekrom_NB.gif KingdomHearts es una de las cosas que necesito para vivir n.n Archivo:Sora_kh.gifArchivo:Kingdom_hearts_logo.png Archivo:KingdomHearts.jpg Friends Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gifTATA X3 Asasadsdasd Me regalas el pantalón? Porfa T3T Pues la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa te lo raboré D8< Archivo:Infernape_NB.gifElena :3 ! Me caes super bien 8DD Archivo:Teddiursa_NB.gifMire :D Mi jefa galletera º3º KAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN 8DDD Hay que buscarte novio D8< y jefa galletera,no tengo palabras para ti 8D Archivo:Vaporeon_NB.gifYen-Ami Ichiwaga *3* Ami Ichiwaga,¿Porque no subes más videos? Con 1 no me conformo T3T Archivo:Serperior_NB.gifDarky-chan :3 DARKYYYYYYYYYYYY 8DD Sin palabras para tii 8D Archivo:Sawsbuck_invierno_NB.gifNata (rica *O*)Adora a BS *3* :3 Me cae tan bien,es otra fan de BS >3< Archivo:Kirlia_NB.gifKimi Possible :3 Esta haciendo una novela y yo soy la quilava 8D Siguela o me mato Y me cae muy bieeen >w< Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif La Chica-loba o3o X3 Le gusta mi novela *3* Me pidió amistad y acepté.Su novela está tan...como decirlo...*3* Archivo:Pikachu_NB.gifCris,la novia de Kai y que me ha traumado de Xvida (?) HMP TE ODIO D8< Me has traumado....dulce....DDDD8888 Eres muy buena amiga 8D Archivo:Gallade_NB.gifNaxo,robot rompe botones de modes asesinos y amigo puesto sin avisar .3. Me has roto el botón >w> Pero me has comprado otro azul 8D No me basta >w> Me presta mucho su machete >8D Archivo:Chikorita_NB.gifMami 8D :3 Mi mamá 8DDD metamos en la carcel a Papa (??) *Quitaré a los que no pasen tiempo en la Wiki >w< Novelas o3o Kurai Daiyamondo Teselia,¡Te dominaré! Sabias...? S''abias qué....? ''EL 28 DE NOVIEMBRE ES MI CUMPLE? Archivo:La.gif Mi primer juego pokémon fue el perla? Aún así me sé también los pokémon de Hoenn? Mi color favorito es el azul ? Mi tipo favorito es el fuego º3º? Porque lo chamuscan todo º3º? No me gusta el verano? Tengo una espada de fuego y una de dragon 8D? A veces me dan ataques de risa incontrolables y la gente se rie de mi? ODIO las mates? Oka :3 .... paré de escuchar a bieber? Adoro Vocaloid? Y a Britney Spears? I-i-i wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay takin' out my freak tonight? Mis personajes favoritos de vocaloid son 'Archivo:Haku_icon.gif,Archivo:Miku_Append_icon.gify '''Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png ''Me gusta comer helado hasta en invierno? Ahora tendría que estar estudiando/haciendo deberes/dibujos por encargo de mis compañeros 8D? Tengo fobia a las cosas contrareloj? Prefiero la leche con colacao que con nesquick? Aunque sea lo mismo? Me encanta Otra movida/Tonterias las justas? Soy adicta al chocolate? Si un libro me gusta,me lo leo en una noche,aunque sea grande? Tengo una obsesión insana con los peluches y sobretodo con los osos? he besado a muchas veces al chico que me gusta pero con 6 años? Y ahora tengo 13 y no he besado a nadie de verdad ?Forever Alone Mis pokémons favoritos son mis iniciales(Rapidash,Sceptile,Typhlosion y Serperior)? Mi personaje favorito es Touko? Esta sección se ha terminado :)? Fotos atraccion.jpg|Monosha *^* onda ignea.jpg|Summer Cara de Chikorita.png Cara de Espeon.png Cara de Vaporeon.png Cara de Vulpix.png Los tres observando algo desconocido.jpg Alakazam.jpg Arcanine Gijinka.jpg Azumarill.jpg Bastiodon gijinka.jpg Beautifly Gijinka.png Beedrill Gijinka.png Bellosom.jpg Cherrim trainer.jpg Dewgong.jpg Dragonair Gijinka.png Empoleon Gijinka.png Arceus.jpg Ninetales.jpg Altaria NB.gif Awesome face.gif OE3.png Alakazam NB.gif Arcanine NB.gif Bayleef NB.gif Blastoise NB.gif Crobat NB.gif Pues,Typhlosion es mi 2º mejor pokémon,de nivel 100,con anillo igneo,sofoco,estallido y llamarada Rapidash es mi mejor pokémon,de nivel 100,con hiperrayo llamarada sofoco y envite igneo Serperior mi 3º pokémon,de nivel 97,con gigadrenado,rayo solar,planta feroz y lluevehojas Sceptile,cuarto mejor pokemon, nivel 87,con lluevehojas, gigadrenado,recurrente y ataque rapido Summer,nivel 79,girofuego, fuerza,lanzallamas y ataque rapido Sky,nivel 80,hidrobomba, atraccion,velo sagrado y cola ferrea Estado Archivo:Cara_de_Serperior.pngCumpleaños...Archivo:Cara_de_Rapidash.pngAlla voy >8DArchivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.pngVas a pasar el peor día de tu vida (?) Retos Conseguir 100 ediciones Comentario:Wiii Archivo:Dummy.png Estoy feliz de la vida(?) Voy a ponerme a bailar(??) Conseguir 500 ediciones Conseguir 1000 ediciones Hacer 5 novelas Terminar mi primera novela Hacer 10 novelas Em...¿Otros? Aqui os dejo imagenes cuquis (GAAAAMBAAA,GAAAMBAAA 8D) User I93.png Glameow de Hikari.png Baby pokemon.gif Espeon con eevee.png Espeon y mew.jpg Glaceon y vaporeon.png Mew.png Mew and Eevee.jpg Emolga usando Atraccion.png Me encanta º3º thumb|left|400px Nyaan he mencionado que adoro demasiado a NyanCat? :D Y que quiero volar como él,asi que me atare una tostada de mantequilla y un gato para volar 8D? Sprites: Archivo:Chica_Con_Guitarra_Solo_Uso_De_Liza_Entrenadora.jpg Archivo:Lina-2.gifArchivo:VS_Lina.png Tengo pensado usar estos dos en mi próxima novela,es más,lo estoy haciendo. Regalituus >w< Archivo:Doll_noelle.gif Lo encontró Mire y me gustó *3* Soy fan de MMPPP **33** Firmas o3o: Archivo:Serperior_NB.gifYa estás firmando o te pondré Baby >:U Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif Enana,ponme Baby,y me pondré a cantarla,si no me importa ò3ó¡Mira,un coche amarillo!•Ahora,¡Habla conmigo D8! 16:56 3 nov 2011 (UTC) 'Placas!' Yo soy fan de KH!! 320px|left 206px Archivo:Serperior_NB.gif Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gif Archivo:White NB.pngArchivo:Bruno RZ.png¡Yo leo Sinnoh, la aventura y me encanta!Archivo:Lira sprite.pngArchivo:White NB.png Archivo:Typhlosion_NB.gif Archivo:Lina-2.gifArchivo:Maya DP.png¡Yo leo Teselia,¡Te dominaré! y me gusta mucho!Archivo:Inverna DP.pngArchivo:Black NB.png